Pensando em Você
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: One- shot inspirada na musica Pensando em Você. Todos humanos.


**P.O.V. Jasper**

Olhei para a pessoa que dormia em meu colo, e então, lembrei. Lembrei de tudo que passamos, ate chegarmos aqui.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Sempre fomos amigos, desde pequenos. Desde sempre! Meus pais, os pais de Alice, Edward e Emmett e os pais de Bella sempre foram amigos. Nós estávamos sempre juntos, aprontamos muito. Desde guerras de travesseiro ate tentar fugir de casa:_

_- Amigos, vou fugir de casa! – disse Emmett. Nós tínhamos 12 anos, na época. E estávamos na escola, na nossa mesa do almoço._

_- Por que? – perguntei._

_- Porque minha mãe me colocou de castigo, só porque eu tirei um F em matemática! – Emmett explicou, irritado._

_- Pra onde você pretende fugir? – perguntou Edward, irmão de Emmett._

_- Pode ser para a sua casa, Rose?_

_- Claro! – ela disse, sarcástica – Então um dia sua mãe vai lá em casa, ai você esta lá!_

_- Droga... – Emmett reclamou – Pode ser para a sua, Bella?_

_- Ó, claro. Então seu pai coloca a policia atrás de você. E você esta na casa do próprio chefe de policia? Não dá, Emm – disse Bella._

_Não foi daquela vez que Emmett fugiu de casa._

_Flash Back Off_

Estávamos na minha casa, em uma sexta feira comum. Com direitos a filmes e pipoca. Estávamos vendo um filme de terror, mas logo depois do começo, as meninas já estavam dormindo. Então eu, Edward e Emmett ficamos vendo o filme.

_Flash Back Onn_

_E os dias foram passando, nós crescemos. E as coisas mudaram, e mudaram muito!_

_O que era uma amizade, normal, mas forte, virou amor! _

_Um sentimento forte, e que foi recíproco em alguns casos._

_Logo nós já estávamos com 16 anos, Rose e Emmett começaram a namorar. E logo Edward e Bella também começaram a namorar._

_Quando dei por mim, já estava apaixonado por Alice. Mas, com o passar do tempo, notei que não era o único._

_Matthew era o nome dele, um garoto que as meninas achavam "o" cara. Sempre perto de Alice, ai que ódio eu tinha daquele garoto!_

_Mas ela nunca deu bola para ele. E não época nunca entendi o por quê..._

_Flash Back Off_

Antigamente eu não entendia, mas não foi só para mim que a amizade havia virado amor...

_Flash Back Onn_

_Alice sempre foi minha melhor amiga, mas meus sentimentos mudaram. E, consequentemente, minhas reações também._

_Antigamente, quando um garoto se aproximava de Alice e ela estava conversando comigo, nem me importava. Mas agora foi diferente. Tinha que engolir o ciúme, respirar fundo e seguir em frente._

_Um dia, estávamos na aula de historia. Minha matéria preferida, e a matéria que Alice simplesmente odiava. Acho que seu problema não era a matéria, mas a professora. Ela dizia que a senhora Martinez não sabia se vestir, e eu concordava._

_Alice estava reclamando que a professora não sabia combinar as roupas. Enquanto a senhora Martinez dizia que teríamos que fazer um trabalho, em dupla._

_A professora começou a passar as instruções, data de entrega, o assunto e essas coisas, Alice me lançou um olhar pidão. _

_- Faz... – ela ia pedir, mas algum a interrompeu._

_- Quer fazer comigo, Alice? – Matthew perguntou. A única aula que eu fazia com a Alice, e ele ainda esta junto?! ¬¬°_

_- Eu... – Alice começou – Eu ia fazer com o Jazz, acho... – ela olhou para mim._

_- Claro! – disse – Vou fazer com a Alice – olhei para Matthew com um olhar tipo: Você sobrou, chispa!_

_Quando ele se afastou, Alice sorriu para mim._

_- Brigada – ela disse._

_- Ué?! Por que?- perguntei, confuso._

_- Por fazer o trabalho comigo, e me livrar do chato do Matthew – Alice explicou._

_- Não precisa agradecer – sorri._

_Flash Back Off_

Nestes dias que estávamos fazendo o trabalho, fiquei muito próximo de Alice. Sempre me perguntava se não estava confundindo sentimentos, mas nesses dias, tive certeza! Eu amava Alice Cullen.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Estava em casa, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Quando passo na frente do quarto de Rosalie escuto:_

_- Por que não conta para ele? – perguntou Rosalie. Admito, eu fiquei onde estava escutando. Quem era "ele"?_

_- Eu não! – disse Alice – E se ele não gostar de mim? – Ah, "ele" era o garoto de quem Alice gostava. Quem era ele?_

_- Isso é você quem diz... – disse Rosalie._

_- Como assim? – Alice estava confusa._

_- Nada não... – Rosalie desconversou._

_Flash Back Off_

Depois de ter ouvido isso eu fui para meu quarto, um pouco triste. Alice gostava de algum e esse algum poderia não gostar dela!

Logo depois, comecei a compor uma musica no violão.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Havia conseguido terminar a musica naquela noite. E no dia seguinte fui para a escola. Chegando lá, vi Alice saindo do seu carro. Eu estava indo ate ela, mas Matthew também foi. Eles começaram a conversar, ele perguntou alguma coisa apontando para alguns livros que Alice segurava. Ela negou e se afastou dele. Estava indo para a porta da escola._

_- Jazz – Alice girou – Espera – pediu, fiquei parado onde estava._

_- Oi – disse – Como esta?_

_- Oi – Alice sorri – Bem, e você?_

_- Tudo bem! – falei e o sinal tocou. O mundo conspira contra você, Jasper Hale. E o sinal da escola também._

_Cada um foi para a sua sala, e depois só voltamos a nos encontrar no almoço._

_Flash Back Off_

No final desta mesma semana, nós marcamos de ir para a Casa dos Cullen. Então Rosalie teve uma idéia...

_Flash Back Onn._

_Estávamos todos na grande sala de estar dos Cullen. A meninas choravam, muito, vendo Romeu e Julieta. Nunca vou entender elas... já viram o filme muitas vezes, sabem o final, e mesmo assim choram! Tudo bem que esse era o filme preferido da Alice, mas mesmo assim..._

_No final do filme, a camiseta do Emmett estava toda molhada e a de Edward também. Então Rose se levantou._

_- Pega seu violão, Edward – ela pediu. Edward saiu da sala e logo voltou com o violão – Toca, Jazz – ela pediu._

_Você é má, Rosalie Hale. Muito má._

_- Não tenho nenhuma musica nova – menti. E Rosalie sabia disso. _

_- Deixa comigo! – disse Edward e começou a tocar._

_Bella e Edward estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, assim como Emmett e Rosalie. E Alice estava próxima de mim. De repente, tudo ficou escuro._

_- AHHHHH – as meninas gritaram. Alice pulou para meu colo, e acho que Bella e Rosalie fizeram o mesmo com seus namorados._

_- Calma – disse Emmett – Só acabou a luz!_

_- SÓ? – disse Rose, ela nunca gostou de ficar no escuro._

_- Desculpa... – disse Alice, ela estava bem próxima de mim. Quase dei um selinho nela. – Isso está errado – ela disse, saindo do meu colo._

_- Sim – concordei._

_- Somos amigos... – murmurou Alice, mais falando consigo mesma do que comigo._

_Flash Back Off_

Sim, nós éramos amigos. Foi nesse mesmo dia, que notei: não dava mais para esconder o que eu sentia por Alice. E se ela gostasse de mim? Ia ser maravilhoso. E se não gostasse? Eu tentei, não desisti!

_Flash Back Onn_

_Na sexta feira à noite, Rose e Emmett saíram e Bella e Edward também. Alice estava em casa, sozinha. Já que seus pais também não estavam._ _Esperei anoitecer, peguei meu carro e fui em direção a casa de Alice. Estacionei meu carro na frente da casa, e dei a volta na casa. A casa tinha dois andares e o quarto de Alice ficava na parte de trás, no segundo andar. A janela da sacada de Alice só tinha uma fresta aberta, mas a luz do quarto estava acesa._

_Peguei uma pequena pedra e toquei na janela. Alguns segundos depois Alice apareceu na sacada com um pijama rosa e um olhar confuso. Então ela me viu e sorriu, logicamente, sorri de volta._

_Respirei fundo e comecei a cantar:_

**Vídeo:**.com/watch?v=RCMbGTBwTQU

_**Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo  
Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?  
Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado  
Se for só isso logo vai passar  
Mas quando toca o telefone será você?  
O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer  
E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar  
Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar**_

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível, será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se Ele quiser então,  
Não importa quando, onde, como  
Eu vou ter teu coração.

Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos  
Engulo a seco o ciúme  
Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção  
Coração apaixonado é bobo  
Sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo  
O teu charme, teu olhar  
Tua fala mansa me faz delirar  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista  
Coisas que ficaram para trás  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito  
Tanto tempo estudando teu jeito  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance  
Que tolo mais eu não consigo evitar

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se Ele quiser então,  
Não importa quando, onde, como  
Eu vou ter teu coração !!!

_- Eu Te Amo, Alice! – disse, assim que parei de cantar._

_Olhei para Alice, ela estava chorando. Tristeza ou Felicidade? Prefiro a ultima opção!_

_- AHHHHHHH – ela gritou. A ultima vez que Alice gritou assim, foi quando sua loja preferida estava em liquidação. E depois ela passou umas boas horas comprando._

_Então ela sumiu da sacada. E depois quando vi, ela já estava do meu lado._

_- Sabe? – ela disse._

_- Sei o que? – perguntei._

_- Eu também amo você! – ela disse. Então eu a puxei para um beijo._

_O amor não é um simples sentimento, mas sim uma solução para um mundo melhor. Há caminhos que levam a ele, dependendo do jeito que os traçamos. Então deixe-me corresponder com o meu amor que lhe guiarei aos caminhos do meu coração._

_Flash Back Off._


End file.
